


ART: Liberated

by LFB72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fanfiction, Laboratories, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin was kidnapped because of his magic, he was taken to a lab and experimented on - Arthur breaks him out.<br/>This was inspired by staymagicals's Anything Goes - Chapter 7, Nothing without you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Liberated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [staymagical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staymagical/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Anything Goes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846317) by [staymagical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staymagical/pseuds/staymagical). 



> This is from Chapter 7 : 'Nothing with out you'  
> Summery: Arthur is willing to do whatever it takes to ensure Merlin survives and never has to see the inside of that lab again.
> 
> This scene was only alluded to but I could not resist drawing it.

[ ](https://imgur.com/c147VMW)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this inspires you to expand on your story.


End file.
